Daddy Dearest EDITED
by LissaMarieAgain
Summary: Our favorite CSI's will learn something new about GrissomSomething that is news to Grissom as well.  EDITED from original.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daddy Dearest

Author: LissaMarie

E-mail: LabRat612(at)hotmail(dot)com

Rating: If you can watch the show, you can read this. K+, I guess.

Feedback: Please! I like to know how I'm doing.

Spoilers: Pre-"Living Doll". Nothing specific…But you do want to be caught up on the goings-on in Grissom's personal life before continuing…Through Season 7, I suppose.

Disclaimer: All the characters that you may recognize from CSI - Crime Scene Investigation do not belong to me. The other original characters, however, do belong to me.Author's Note #1: I am well aware that the character of Kaitlyn Grissom and her position at the Crime Lab is completely bogus. Some might say it's completely off the wall. Just try to work with me here. If it's really bothersome, I'd appreciate ideas about how to make it better.

Summary: Our favorite CSI's will learn something new about Grissom--Something that is news to Grissom as well.

**Author's Note #2 (Please read!):**

I originally wrote this story ages ago, and it for some reason came to mind the other day. I read it again, and it felt like reading something that someone else entirely had written. I also noticed a _bunch_ of typos and plot holes. I still really liked the idea and wanted to work with it again.

So, I decided to rewrite it. I figure rewriting it might make me more able to finish the sequel which I really want to do. There's just one thing though…

I've come around to GSR. One could say I've become a rabid fan of it. I've always loved Jorja Fox and Sara Sidle (even if I couldn't spell her name right the first time around), but never liked the 'ship until it became canon.

So this new version of Daddy Dearest (if the title even sticks by the time I'm done) will be made current and will stick to canon (in essence making it an entirely different story, but whatever). I will keep the original version up at least until I am done with this one (you might notice some similarities if you read both). The original version is under another FFN penname because I forgot my password to the old one, and the email address is years gone (original penname: LissaMarie, link to story: http// www . fanfiction . net /s/ 901493 /1/ DaddyDearest without all of the spaces). You should also be able to find the original version under my favorite stories. When I eventually remember my old password, it will most likely be deleted though.

I apologize to any 'shippers from the original fic that don't like the change…I don't understand it much myself either. I hope new readers enjoy and original readers will give it another chance. Please let me know what you think.

Thank you for reading this long-winded explanation of what I'm doing here. Reviews desperately needed!

**Daddy Dearest: Part 1**

**By LissaMarie**

Catherine Willows walked through the halls of the crime lab in an uncharacteristically upbeat fashion. The night before she and the night-shift supervisor, Gil Grissom, solved a particularly nasty string of murders that had been plaguing the Sin City, and they were finally able to move past it. Well, after the paper work was finished anyway. Still, the killer was behind bars and with the evidence up against him, he would probably never breathe as a free man again.

She approached Grissom's office door and knocked. Without waiting for a response, she entered. Grissom didn't even look up at the interruption.

"Hello, Gil. Earth to Gris," Catherine teased sitting down in a chair across from him.

Grissom looked over to her slowly. "What?"

"Nothing. So what's on the menu tonight?" she asked smiling fondly at him.

"Huh? Oh, um, a shooting on Harmon Ave, an apparent suicide at the Riviera, and a body that was found in an alley off Paradise Rd." Grissom responded in a distant tone.

Catherine noted his attitude. "What's up?"

Grissom stared at her for a few moments as if trying to decide if he should tell her what was on his mind. "The night shift is getting a new pathologist." He handed her a file which she took and opened.

"Kaitlyn Grissom, formerly with the Philadelphia PD, graduate of Harvard, degrees in criminology, molecular biology, and medicine specializing in Forensics...Wait, Kaitlyn _Grissom_? Is she related to you?" Catherine looked up at him curiously.

"Yes."

"Niece?" Negative. "Sister?" Negative. "Ex-wife?" Negative with a small smile. "Daughter?" Catherine asked this with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Huh?" Catherine stared open mouthed at Grissom processing what he had said. "I didn't know that you had a daughter."

"It's a long story."

"When do we get to meet her? When does she start?" she questioned still in shock.

"Tonight. In about a half hour. She'll be accompanying you and me down to the Riviera. Let's go down to the break room to give out the cases. She'll meet us there, and I'll introduce everyone." He got up and walked out of the office.Catherine had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Everyone sat going over the cases they had been assigned in their mind while waiting for Grissom to dismiss them to be on their way. Not even Sara Sidle, who knew their supervisor better than anyone, wanted to say anything that would set him off. He seemed much more tense than usual.

They all looked up when a woman walked into the room. She had long light brown hair, half of which was pulled up in a bun on the back of her head with the rest flowing down her back in loose curls. Her face seemed rather plain, but her blue eyes were striking. The conservative black pantsuit that she wore demanded respect that she might not had been given based on her young appearance. She gave everyone in the room a smile as she walked up to the table and turned to the supervisor.

"Doctor Grissom, I hope I am not late," she said sitting down.

"Right on time," Grissom replied. "Everyone, this is Kaitlyn. She will be working with us as a liaison to the coroner's office."

"Nick Stokes," the man to her right introduced. They shook hands and shared a smile.

"Warrick Brown," the African-American man to her other side said.

"I'm Sara Sidle." The brunette woman reached her hand across the table to Kaitlyn, and she took it.

"And you're Catherine Willows," Kaitlyn directed to the woman standing next to her new boss. She smiled brightly at her, and Catherine smirked back.

"So how does the whole liaison thing work? Are you going to be at the morgue most of the time or working with us?" Nick asked trying not to sound too hopeful. Having a new face like hers could be nice, in his opinion.

"I worked as an Evidence Technician in Philadelphia. I have a bachelor's degree in molecular biology and another in criminology which could help me help you guys. I went to medical school after undergrad and specialized in forensic pathology which is what got me the position with the Coroner's Office. I'll be a floater; I guess is what it would be considered. I'll help everyone out when I'm needed. I don't think that I could just do autopsies every night. I'd get bored fast. I need the thrill of variety," Kaitlyn explained with a small smile. Her tone was not that of a person bragging of their accomplishments, but one of a person forced to admit something they'd rather not share. She ignored the expressions of astonishment from the CSIs in the room and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, you came to the right town for that," Sara offered a welcoming smile to Kaitlyn hoping to cover any awkward silence.

"Okay, how are we pairing up? What do you want me on?" Kaitlyn asked looking at Grissom.

"Ritalin?" he suggested raising his eyebrows at her.

"Funny, really. Now can we be serious for one second because as a doctor, I can assure you that I don't have ADHD. Where am I going, and who am I going with?"

"Warrick and Sara are going to a shooting, Nick is going to a body dump site, and you'll go with Catherine and me to look into a suspicious suicide," Grissom explained in a way that said that the discussion was over.

"Why don't I go with Nick since he'll be alone, and there is a DB? You and Catherine could probably handle a suicide on your own, right?" Kaitlyn proposed as everyone began to stand up. They all froze mid-action to see how Grissom would handle being second guessed by a new recruit.

"Okay. Nick, you can show here the ropes. Keep her out of trouble," Grissom ordered leaving the break room followed by Catherine. Warrick and Sara shared confused looks but headed out to the parking lot. This left Nick and Kaitlyn alone.

Nick turned to her. "I could have handled this own my own. I just want you to know that."

"Of course you could have," Kaitlyn teased in a mock-condescending tone.

"Thanks for the faith, Kaitlyn," Nick joked as they left the room.

"My friends call me Kait."

* * *

"Based solely on her appearance, I'd say she's been dead for at least a week. She wasn't killed here. She was dumped here after the fact. From the various bruises and scars that you can still make out even with the decomposition and insect activity, I'd say she was in some kind of abusive relationship before she died. It might be directly related," Kait reported to Nick who was combing the area for clues that he was unlikely to find.

"What makes you believe all of that?" Nick asked carefully as to not offend her.

Kait took it in stride. "There were many bruises and scars on her body that were definitely older than others. Burn marks, cuts, even a hand print and what could be teeth marks on her arm. I had also noticed some blood under her nails." She handed him an evidence bag with some of the scrapings in it.

"This might be easier than I thought," Nick smiled as he stood up. "I've searched every inch of this ground and have come up with nothing useful. I bagged a few pieces of trash that had what could be either blood or old ketchup on them. They're in the truck. I seriously doubt we'll find anything else, but it'll be easier to see in the morning after all the cops are gone, if that's okay with you."

"That's cool with me. We'll ship the body to the morgue and you can watch me in awe as I astound you with my remarkable skills with a scalpel."

Nick grinned at her. "What made you come out to Las Vegas?"

"My dad lives out here. I thought it would be nice if he and I could connect. He and I were never really close," Kait explained.

"What does your father do?" Nick asked opening the car door for her and closing it after she climbed in.

"He's...a scientist," was her hesitant response when he got into the driver's seat. She didn't want to be known as the boss's daughter, and she most definitely didn't want to be treated like that. After she made her place at the crime lab, she'd let everyone know. Until then, she was fine.

"What's your last name?" Nick asked off-hand.

"Huh?"

"What's your last name? I don't think that you mentioned it at the lab."

Kait sighed wishing that she could have had at least a little longer to establish herself.

TO BE CONTINUED?...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I went through the bios at trying to be sure to get everything right and current with the characters, but the bios at are neither right nor current if we are to believe things that are said on screen…So thank you wikipedia for having the current information (Now how often can you say that?). There will be GSR angst coming up…Keep an eye out. The next chapter is all new material dealing with it.

**Daddy Dearest: Part 2**

**By LissaMarie**

Kait looked at Nick sadly and put her hand out to him as if to have him shake it. "Nick Stokes, I'm Kaitlyn Grissom. It's very nice to meet you."

"Grissom? You're related to Gris?" Nick's eyes widened when he connected the dots. "You're his daughter?"

"Surprise?" Kait tried bringing her hand down into her lap and turning her gaze down to it.

"That's one way of putting it. How did you get this position? Did he help?"

"No. I worked damn hard for this position. I may have even worked harder than most to prove that he and I could work together. If anything, he held me back. I've earned everything that I have. I plan to make a place for myself here, not have one made for me because I'm the boss's daughter." Kait couldn't help her eyes narrowing on Nick's face as she said all this. She knew he probably didn't deserve her anger. He hadn't exactly made any assumptions, really. At least, he didn't make any overt accusations or outright questioned her qualifications.

"Down girl," Nick told her putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't mean anything about it. I'm just sort of surprised, I guess. We have to get back to the lab. We can talk more then and you can tell me more about yourself because I'm sure there has to be an interesting story behind all this."

Kait conceded, and they were on their way back to the crime lab.

* * *

"Okay, can we start with this...Where are you from?" Nick broke the silence that had plagued the autopsy bay since they arrived. The body of the unidentified young woman that had been found in the alley was laid out on the table waiting for Kait to start her examination, but so far she had done nothing except stare at it.

"Los Angeles, originally. My mother got a job at Penn when I was 6, and I stayed in Philly until I left for college," Kait replied while continuing her study of the now clean body in from of her. "I went back to Philly for awhile after college, and now I'm here." She walked around the table to carry on her examination from another angle. "I like this game…Where are you from?"

Nick smiled, glad that she was loosening up, if only a little bit. "Dallas. I went to school at Texas A&M. I was actually a cop for a few years before getting into the crime lab. Then I transferred up here hoping I could become someone other than 'Bill Stokes's boy'."

"Understandable," Kait nodded. "Your turn."

"So, Gris was in college when you were born?"

"Are you asking how old my father was when he knocked up my mother?" Kait asked finally looking up and giving him a small grin. She really enjoyed making people uncomfortable.

Nick was unsure how to respond. "Um, I guess I sort of am."

"Sort of?" Her eyes twinkled as he squirmed on his stool.

"What were you staring at before?" Nick changed the subject standing up and walking toward the body. Evidence still needed to be collected, but he was hesitant to do anything before fully understanding Kait's observations from the crime scene. He might have more field experience, but she was the doctor of the two of them.

"Several things. There is no obvious cause of death just from looking at her though she seems to have been badly beaten. None of the injuries that she has could alone cause death. I'm not even sure if they could have killed her all together. There's no evidence of rape though the numerous injuries would indicate that the killer had a desire for power...to dominate. The cause of death should be obvious. Someone this violent wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than a violent murder. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Murder rarely does."

Kait looked at the body thoughtfully. "I turn 30 in July. Do the math yourself."

"Okay. So you lived with your mother?" Nick asked, for some reason happy that she was opening up to him.

"Yeah. My mother was older and better capable of caring for me." Kait picked up the nail clippers from her supply tray and went about her duties with the body as she spoke. "She was a professor at my father's college. She was a manipulative woman who was used to getting what she wanted. She wanted a baby. She got a baby. She never even considered who would get hurt in the process. Only thought about herself." Kait gave him a wry look. "Like always."

After taking a second to collect himself, Nick locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry."

Kait's only response was a half-smile.

* * *

"Wow, 6 siblings...I always wanted a brother or sister, but I can't even imagine having 6 of them," Kait laughed as she search Jane Doe's stomach contents. "Looks like pizza with...sausage and pepperoni." She looked up quickly with a pleading expression on her face. "Are you hungry? I'm now officially starving."

"How can you look through a person's stomach contents and still think about eating?" Nick questioned wide eyed.

"I'd eat while performing an autopsy if it were sanitary. I can eat all the time." Kaitlyn backed away from the examination table and walked over to the refrigerator. After stripping off her gloves, she pulled out an apple and took a bite.

Nick took a peek in the fridge and noted the various petri dishes and tissue samples and grimaced. "That is disgusting. If I had any doubts about you and Gris being related, they'd be gone now." They stood there in companionable silence for several minutes, the quiet broken only by the snapping sounds of Kait's bites. "It's really strange being down here this late. Doc Robbins usually does most of his autopsies in the morning."

Kait merely shrugged. "This way we get everything we need as soon as possible, and we aren't in Dr. Robbins way. He'll go over all of my notes tomorrow afternoon and sign off."

"So Doc is actually your boss then?"

"I'm the 'liaison for the Coroner's Office'. Of course I answer to the Coroner. I am merely a representative of the office with the Crime Lab. I'm there to offer my expertise and follow orders, but I'm not technically employed by the Lab," Kait offered a small smile. "I think it was the 'Higher-Ups' way around the rules to have 2 Grissoms working for them. They're hoping that whatever it is that makes my dad good at what he does is genetic."

"That would definitely be an advantage for the good guys," Nick told her with a grin.

Kait grinned back. "Why don't you tell me more about your family? What's it like growing up with siblings? Did they always nag you about all your girlfriends?"

"It was an experience. I didn't date much growing up, really. They got annoying, especially since I'm the youngest. But everyone also looked out for me for the same reason. We're pretty tight. I'm the only one that left Texas, but I try to visit whenever I can." Nick reclaimed his stool when Kait grabbed another.

"I was never really close to anyone growing up. I didn't have many friends, and after the luster disappeared from motherhood, my mom spent long hours at the office or with dates. I spent a lot of my time in my room conducting experiments or at Church. The priest and the nuns were always so nice to me. I had actually considered becoming a nun for some time." Kait smiled fondly at the memory and spun around on her chair. "Then I saw this man playing tag with his children while his wife watched from a park bench, and I realized that I wanted to have that some day. So I went to Harvard and became a scientist instead. I still spend a lot of time at Church though. At least I did before I moved."

"And here you are today." Nick concluded when she stopped spinning around and looked at his face.

"And here I am today."

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN: Editing seems to be a lot easier than writing and this came out much faster than I expected. I think I caught everything, but if I missed something that is wrong or just doesn't seem right let me know. I'm already hard at work on the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is for all of the GSR Angst fans out there. But for all of the GSR "happily ever after" fans out there, don't worry: Things will get better.

**Daddy Dearest: Part 3**

**By LissaMarie**

"I found out from Nick of all people!"

The statement heard through the door stopped Kaitlyn from knocking on the door mid-movement. She stood stock-still for a moment, knuckles inches from the door, trying to identify the raised voice she heard. She mentally catalogued the information she had so far.

_Female, angry, knows Nick well enough to have had him tell her something,…Catherine?_

"Sara, if you would let me explain--"

_Sara? Wasn't expecting that._

"No, Gil! I've trusted you with so much from my past, and I had to find out that you had a daughter from Nick! You had to have known I would find out eventually…Did you not think it would have been better coming from you?"

_Maybe I should knock now…Too late._

The door swung open to reveal a distraught Sara ready to dash out only to be blocked by part of the reason for the argument she was running from.

"I'm sorry. I was just stopping by and didn't want to interrupt—"

"You're not interrupting," Sara herself interrupted. "I was just leaving. See you at the lab, Kaitlyn." She hurried down the stoop without another word. She got into her Prius and drove off without looking back.

"I still kind of get the feeling that I was interrupting."

Her father did not say a word as he walked back into his townhouse, but she assumed that the door he left open was a sign that she was supposed to follow him in.

"So," Kait began looking around the comfortably decorated townhouse. She had never been in her father's house before, but she could tell almost instinctively that he had help making it into a home. "Sara's your…girlfriend?"

"Kait—"

"No, I'm going to stick with the theme today and cut you off before you give lame explanations of the situation here. Sara's your girlfriend, or lover, or whatever, and she didn't know about me," Kaitlyn summarized looking around noting the random brightly colored objects that offset the neutral tones of the basic furniture. "It's obvious that whatever is going on between the two of you is serious because this place was definitely not cheered up by you." She picked up a bright red throw pillow to emphasize her point. "Am I that much of a footnote in your life that my existence never even came up in any conversation you've had with the woman you seem to be living with?" The last part of her tirade lost the angry not-quite-yelling tone and came out as little more than a whisper.

"Kaite, I never knew how to bring up the subject," Grissom tried to explain but knew he was coming up short. His daughter looked at him with a sadness in her eyes that he had never seen there before.

"And she never stumbled upon a photograph that would have brought the subject up for you?" Kait asked almost desperate for some kind of explanation that would not mean that she had no place in her father's life.

"I keep your pictures in an album on the shelf."

"So your mounted butterflies are more worthy of display than pictures of your daughter's graduation from Harvard Med?" Kait asked incredulously. She was glad that her socially impaired father understood that the question was rhetorical and stayed quiet. "And Sara? She's your subordinate. You work together. You're risking your career—"

"That's my decision to make, Kaitlyn," Grissom cut her off. "And it was not a situation I entered into lightly."

Kaitlyn stared at her father as if trying to read his feelings through the blank mask he'd had up since Sara walked out. His facial expression revealed nothing, but when she met his eyes, she realized something that she would never have believed if she didn't see it for herself.

"It really _is_ serious," Kait breathed, astonished. "You're in love with her."

* * *

Nick sat in a booth by himself in the diner the graveyard shift frequented. After the Gordon case, it had become a tradition for Sara and him to get breakfast together every Wednesday after shift and just catch up. Occasionally they were accompanied by Warrick, Greg, or Catherine, but regardless, every Wednesday that they weren't stuck pulling doubles, the booth he was sitting in was occupied by at least 2 employees of the LVPD Crime Lab. Spending time with his colleagues, especially Sara, made him miss his family a little less and cut down on the feeling of homesickness that had plagued him since his brush with mortality. He felt more in touch with every moment now, ready to live each to its fullest.

Which brought his thoughts back to Kait. He had tried to discuss the situation with Sara, but she had closed off the moment he mentioned that Kait was Gris's daughter.

_Must be a nasty shock to find out that her mentor kept something that big from her._

After a half hour of playing with her food and pretending to be paying attention to what he was saying, Sara pulled out some cash to pay for their meals and leave a tip (she reminded him that it _was _her turn to pay) and begged off claiming to be tired and in desperate need of a shower.

So Nick was left alone with his thoughts of seizing the moment and of the girl who made him want to do just that.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: Is it lame? I'm feeling a bit lame. I typed it while waiting for my sociology class to start (I walk to school, so I'm perpetually early to keep from being late). Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A second chapter to make up for the wait. Thank you, Missy, for the lovely email that reminded me how much I love FFN.

**Daddy Dearest: Part 4  
By LissaMarie  
**

"Dad, I can hold my own. I don't need you trying to look over my shoulder at the office," Kaitlyn told Grissom firmly as she placed a breakfast plate down in front of him. She sat down with her own plate across from him at the dining room table.

"I wasn't trying to look over your shoulder. I know that you are a capable investigator and an excellent scientist," he pacified her while looking at his food as if she would try to poison him.

"A capable investigator?" Kaitlyn asked lifting an eyebrow at him. "Gee, dad, thanks for the faith. It's nice to know that you think I'm 'capable'." She stood up with her plate and dumped it into the sink.

Grissom sucked in a breath. "Kaitlyn, that isn't what I meant. You're an intuitive investigator. I just never thought that it was something that you wanted to do."

"Of course it's something that I've wanted to do. I always liked hearing about the science and techniques you and your team used to catch criminals," Kaitlyn told him honestly. She sat back down at the table and got a goofy grin on her face. "Besides, now you get to have me around all the time, and is there anyone else that you know that can put up with your bugs and weird habits?" She noticed his pained expression. "Sara's still not talking to you?"

"No."

"Well, can you really blame her? You hid the fact that you had a kid from her," Kait stated bluntly. "In fact, as that hidden 'kid', I'm a bit annoyed with you myself. Did it just never come up? I can understand the team not knowing, but your _girlfriend_ is a bit of a different story." She gave him a wry smile. "Still freaked out by the fact that she wasn't even 6 years old when I was born, by the way."

Her father just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll give you some advice as a woman of almost the same age." Her face scrunched up and she mouthed 'weird' to herself before continuing. "Get her a gift, something personal. Not flowers or jewelry…Something that means something. Write her a long letter explaining to her our unusual relationship and whatever reasons you had for never mentioning me. Leave it for her in her office or at her apartment. Give her time to read it and think about it."

"And then?"

"And then you grovel."

Grissom gave her a half smile and pushed his plate of eggs and sausage between them. Kait grabbed a sausage link and preceded to tell her father all about her first case with the LVPD Crime Lab.

* * *

Nick found Kait in the break room that evening. She was sitting cross-legged in the corner of the room with several stacks of books surrounding her, and his curiosity got the best of him. He took one from the top of the closest stack and discovered she was reading up on the criminal mind.

"Heavy reading," he said into her ear making her jump.

"Hey!" Kait turned around and slapped his leg since it was what she could reach from her position on the floor. "I didn't hear you come in. I'm just trying to figure out what happened to that girl that we brought in last night. None of it makes sense to me."

"Did you find a cause of death?" Nick questioned sitting down next to her. He didn't understand why she was on the floor instead of using the table, but decided to just go with it.

"There were several different foreign elements in her blood stream. I sent it down to the lab to get a better analysis, but so far, I'm thinking death by poisoning," Kait sighed dropping her book down in her lap and rubbed her eyes.

"Suicide?" Nick suggested.

"She beat herself up, poisoned herself, stripped off her own clothing, and dumped her own body in the alley?" she retorted playfully.

"Or not," he conceded. "'The Evil That Men Do'? Interesting choice of reading material. I personally prefer something a little--"

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Kait interrupted to inform him. She sat back and looked at him carefully. He was attractive--very attractive--which was all the more reason for her to avoid him.

"What made you think that I want to..." Nick started until he notived her raised eyebrow. "Okay, I admit, the thought had crossed my mind, but believe it or not, I like talking to you and being around you. You're very interesting, and I'd like to get to know you better."

"That's fair enough, I guess. Just keep what I said in mind because it's the truth," Kait told him sternly.

"I can accept that," Nick agreed gently, unable to keep himself from doing so. "And I respect that." He shook his head knowing it wasn't exactly the word he was going for. "No, Hell, I admire that. Right now, I'd really like to ask you to dinner." The last part of what he was saying was rushed, but he knew Kait understood him.

"I don't think so," Kait informed him softly. She sounded almost saddened by the idea. She got up slowly to leave the break room. "I'm going down to see how far Hodges has gotten with the chemical analysis so far. I'll see you down there?"

"Yeah," he told her with a small smile that disappeared after she left the room. "Right after the bruises on my ego fade."

* * *

"Hey, Hodges!" Kait tried to sound cheerful as she entered the lab. She was having trouble with that after turning Nick away so soon. It hardly seemed fair, but she knew in the long run, distance was what was needed.

"Hello, Dr. Grissom the younger, and before you ask--No, I am not done with the sample that you sent me," Hodges told the newest CSI as she came up behind him.

"I wasn't going to ask. I just wanted to keep you company. I've already done everything that I can to get this girl identified, and I've gone through the little evidence that we have. Frankly I'm bored and would much rather be busy," she admitted sitting down next to him.

"Something on your mind, Kait?" Hodges asked. He had gotten to know Kaitlyn when she first came to the Crime Lab to discuss getting a job. They had talked for awhile since it was a slow night for him and had really hit it off.

"Nothing much, really," she lied.

"Uh, huh. I'm here if you want to talk about it," he told her receiving a thankful grin from Kaitlyn. "Or if you were looking for someone to show you around town?" It was clearly meant as a question, but Kait just politely smiled and picked up a journal to leaf through.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
